newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rave On
This is the sixth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot The Lima Bean------------------------ Amelia, Brandon, Kayla, Michelle and Stefano were standing in line waiting to order their coffee. "So I hear you like making out in movie theaters, Stefano says to Kayla. Everyone looks from Kayla to Stefano to Kayla back to Stefano. Kayla just looks at Stefano, who laughes. "Love, no one told me. Blake and I felt bad for ditching you so we went to the movies to find you," Stefano says with a smile. "She made out with Lana," asks Brandon which earns him an elbow to the gut from Amelia. There is an ackward silence. Nobody notices that Lana had walked up. "What's going on," asks Lana causing everyone to jump. Kayla heads to the door. Amelia follows her. Brandon turns to head after Amelia but Stefano stops him. Everyone looks at Lana. "What? She has been avoiding me ever since the movies," says Lana. Brandon laughes. The line moves and the group orders their coffee. ---- Lima Bean Parking Lot---------------------------------------- Amelia stops Kayla. "I have a question," states Amelia. "It's not your business," replies Kayla. Kayla starts to head to her car. "Just remember she loves you," says Amelia," It's not easy for her to do that. If you hurt her you are look at a bunch of people coming after you." Amelia heads back into the Lima Bean. ---- Lima Bean------------------------------------------------------------------ When Amelia returns to find a short blonde grey eyed girl sitting with the group. "Hey, babe. We are going to a rave tonight," says Brandon with smile. "Hi. I'm Amelia,"Amelia says to the blonde, who was sitting so close to Lana she might as well as sit in her lap. The blonde smiles up at Amelia. "Ah the ex, Amelia. Well I'm Sofia Blair," says as she gets up," See you guys tonight." She leans down and full on kisses Lana then leaves. ---- The Rave------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gabe, Dom and Lana are the first of the group to arrive. They notice that Sofia was singing. Don't stop dancing, girl. World oustide you. We'll let you in. To share the beauty. You hold within. Just keep going. Everyday. The silver lining. Is on its way. Cause what you long for is free. What you stand for is to be. Lift your feet up. Off the ground. Don't stop dancing girl. As the song ends Blake, Michelle, Rucker and Stefano find Lana. "Yo!" Rucker yells so Lana hear him. But before Lana could say anything Sofia drags her away as they leave Abigail, Devlin and Kayla show up. Sofia pushes lana on stage as the music starts. 1, 1, 2, 3 you know L-L-O-V-E? Peaking through the window. Trying to get a looksie. 4, 4, 5, 6, I know how to get my kicks. You may think this is live. Waiting for the remix. Sometimes I just wanna sing softly.....sing softly. When the music stops Lana sees a sight that upsets her. Lana storms past Abigail and Devlin, who look in the direction that Lana stormed off and see Kayla and a random guy making out in the corner. Abigail gets up on the stage and sings to distract everyone. Lana reaches where Kayla and the guy were. Devlin stands not far behind Lana. The guy notices Lana and get up. "There is enough of me to go around," says the guy cockily. Lana moves towards the guy but Devlin grabs her pulls her towards the door. Amelia and Brandon see Devlin pulling Lana. "Go. This is your free chance," whispers Brandon. Amelia dashes outside to see what was going on. ---- Outside the Rave------------------------------------------------------- "Calm down, Lana!" says Devlin, " If you want someone hit hit me." Lana just looks at him and then swings at Devlin. And they both heard a crack as Amelia comes out. "Wow do you have a steel jaw," Lana asks through clutched teeth. "Haha no. I drink alot of milk," laughs Devlin. Amelia looks at Lana's hand. "We need to get you a hospital," Amelia says," Devlin go back into the rave. I got this." ---- Lana's house Sunday Morning------------------------------- Kayla knocks on the door and Gabe answers. "Well if it isn't our little confused flower," says Gabe as he smiles," Come we are to easy drop." Gabe motions for Kayla to follow him. "I hope she is worth that broke hand," states Amelia as she and Lana lay on Lana's bed. Lana thought for a second before answering. "Was he worth it for cheating on me," counters Lana. "Yes he was," replies Amelia. "Well there is your answer," says Lana. Gabe pulls Kayla back to the front door. "I hope you got your answers. Did you know anything about Dom wanting to go to Carmel next year," asks Gabe. Kayla shakes her head. ---- Choir Room Monday Morning---------------------------------- "I have a song I need to sing, Mr. Shue," says Kayla. "Go ahead." How do you always know what I will say? You seem to know me in the clearest way. I want to run and hide, keep you from finding me. You shouldn’t see, what is my mystery. But with the timing right. It could be paradise. To do this now. Would not be right. I was just fine, yes I was fine I thought. I didn’t think that I would get so lost. To have and not to hold and to pretend I’m cold. It is a lie because I melt every time. And with the timing right. It could be paradise. To do this now. Would not be right. So stay away from me. You’re better off to stay as far from lovin' me. Just stay a fantasy. In the dark, in the night and in my dreams. And with the timing right. It could be paradise. To do this now. Would not be right. So stay away from me. Stay away from me. So stay away from me. You're better off to stay as far from lovin' me. Just stay a fantasy. In the dark, in the night and in my dreams. So stay away from me. You're better off to stay as far from lovin' me. So stay a fantasy. In the dark, in the night and in my dreams. So stay away from me. You're better off to stay as far from lovin' me.J ust stay a fantasy. In the dark, in the night.In the dark, in the night. And in my dreams. Category:Episode